goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Rawle
Matt Rawle is an English actor. Biography Born in Birmingham, he became known for his work in musical theatre but also appeared in such series as Doctors, Trust and Father Brown. Singing Rawle made his stage musical debut in 1996 originating the title role in Martin Guerre before taking on the role of Rapunzel's Prince in Into the Woods. He had major roles in the London revivals of both Evita (as Che) and Zorro, where he played the titular lead. He also appeared in varios productions including The Light in the Piazza, Pippin and Cabaret. Stage Martin Guerre (1996)(originated the role) *Working on the Land (contains solo lines) *Where's the Child (contains solo lines) *Martin Guerre (solo) *Here Comes the Morning (duet) *The Courtroom (contains solo lines) *The Last Witness (contains solo lines) *The Land of the Fathers (contains solo lines) Into the Woods (1998) *Agony (duet) *Finale (Act One)(contains solo lines) *Prologue (Act Two)(contains solo lines) *Agony (reprise)(duet) *Any Moment (duet) * Finale (Act Two)(contains solo lines) Almost Like Being in Love (2001) Putting It Together (2001) *Putting It Together *Rich and Happy (contains solo lines) *Lovely (contains solo lines) *Hello Little Girl (duet) *Have I Got a Girl for You (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Bang! (contains solo lines) *Unworthy of Your Love (duet) *Rich and Happy" (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Back in Business *It's Hot Up Here *Live Alone and Like It (solo) *Marry Me a Little (solo) *Merrily We Roll Along #3 *Being Alive (contains solo lines) *Finale/Old Friends Camelot (2004) *C'est Moi (solo) *Then You May Take Me to the Fair (contains solo lines) *If Ever I Would Leave You (solo) Assassins (2006) *The Ballad of Booth (duet) *The Ballad of Czolgosz (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Guiteau (duet) *Another National Anthem (contains solo lines) Evita (2006) *Oh What a Circus (contains solo lines) *Good Night and Thank You (contains solo lines) *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) *Peron's Latest Flame (contains solo lines) *A New Argentina (contains solo lines) *On The Balcony of the Casa Rosada (contains solo lines) *High Flying Adored (duet) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear)(contains solo lines) *And the Money Kept Rolling In (And Out)(contains solo lines) *A Waltz for Eva and Che (duet) *Montage (contains solo lines) *Lament (contains solo lines) Zorro (2008)(originated the role) *Baila Me (contains solo lines) *Hope (solo) *A Love We'll Never Live (duet) *Hope" (Reprise)(solo) *Fiesta The Light in the Piazza (2009) *Il Mondo Era Vuoto (solo) *Passeggiata (duet) *Say It Somehow (duet) *Aiutami (contains solo lines) *Octet/Clara's Tirade (contains solo lines) *Love to Me (solo) Pippin (2011) *Magic to Do (contains solo lines) *Glory (contains solo lines) *Simple Joys (solo) *On the Right Track (duet) *Finale/Magic Shows and Miracles (contains solo lines) Cabaret (2012) *Perfectly Marvellous (duet) Anything Goes (2015) *You're the Top (duet) *It's De-Lovely (contains solo lines) *Friendship (contains solo lines) *I Get a Kick Out of You (duet) *Anything Goes (contains solo lines) *All Through the Night (duet) *You're the Top (Finale) Gallery rawleguerre.jpg|'Martin Guerre' in Martin Guerre. pellinorelancelot.jpg|'Sir Pellinore' and Lancelot in Camelot. rawleevita.jpg|'Che' in Evita. rawlezorro.jpg|'Don Diego de la Vega/Zorro' in Zorro. fabrizioclara.jpg|'Fabrizio Naccarelli' and Clara Johnson in The Light in the Piazza. rawlecliff.jpg|'Clifford Bradshaw' in Cabaret. rawlebilly.jpg|'Billy Crocker' in Anything Goes. Rawle, Matt Rawle, Matt